


Don't fall apart

by Cancer



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cancer/pseuds/Cancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hace una semana Wilson se reía con él. <br/>Hace tres días dejó de hacerlo. <br/>El día anterior a ese sonrió por última vez, y le dedicó a él su último aliento, su última lágrima, su última sonrisa, su último “imbécil” que significaba gracias</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't fall apart

House piensa. Piensa si alguien lo recordará ahora que no está, si alguien estará pensando en él así como él piensa todo el tiempo aunque no piense en nadie, sólo piense por pensar. 

Piensa y se pregunta si alguien lo recuerda, y si lo hace, por qué lo hace. ¿Lo recuerda por lo que hacía? ¿Por lo que decía? Si lo recordarán por salvarles la vida cuando nadie más pudo, si recordarán la enfermedad que les curó o todo el daño que les causó en el proceso, el dolor, así como él es capaz de recordarlos a todos ellos, paso por paso, los errores, los aciertos, los acertijos. Si por lo menos lo recordarán por alguna cosa hiriente que haya dicho, si sus palabras serán recordadas por alguien así como por el sujeto que le disparó aquella vez, y ríe, y se pregunta si habrán cambiado la alfombra ahora que él no está, o si quieren recordarlo por una mancha en el tapete. Si es una mancha en el tapete, por lo menos le alegra ser una misteriosa y tétrica mancha de sangre que cuenta la historia de alguien a quien le dispararon un buen día, sin más ni más cuando diagnosticaba a un sujeto con la lengua hinchada. Si quienquiera que esté en su oficina ahora es capaz de adivinar lo que él sabía. Si quienquiera que lo remplaza ahora se ha metido en algún problema interesante. 

Wilson le dijo una vez que nadie jamás podría olvidar lo que les decía porque tenía la forma más creativa de llamar idiota a los idiotas. Claro, nadie jamás podría olvidarlo si es que por lo menos hubieran podido entender la mitad de lo que decía.   
Los idiotas jamás saben que son idiotas, y se ríe de nuevo pero calla de golpe cuando su risa hace eco en la habitación y el sol se cuela despacio por las hendiduras de las persianas cerradas. No hay nadie más riendo en la habitación, la risa de Wilson retumba en su cabeza y no en los muros; está sentado en la silla haciéndole conversaciones, entendiendo sus bromas, tiendo de ellas y dándole consejos estúpidos que no va a seguir, pero su risa no retumba en las paredes, lo que escucha son los ecos de su mente. 

Hace una semana Wilson se reía con él.   
Hace tres días dejó de hacerlo.   
El día anterior a ese sonrió por última vez, y le dedicó a él su último aliento, su última lágrima, su última sonrisa, su último “imbécil” que significaba gracias, y él se quedó callado, mirando, tomando su mano, sonriendo también y llorando entre bromas mientras el dolor se iba y se iba y no dijo nada, como suele hacer; no dijo nada porque ellos se comunicaban en miradas y frases claves que nadie más entendía y mientras la luz de Wilson se apagaba, despacio y tranquila, casi como esperando por él, casi como preguntando sin entender, por qué la suya no se apagaba también, por qué no se estaban yendo juntos porque no lo entendía, y lucía tan feliz y confundido, House no dijo nada, lo miró con aquel gesto de “voy justo detrás, idiota, recuerda que soy minusválido” y claro, no podía correr tras Wilson porque lleva un bastón.

Ahora, Wilson está acostado en la cama contigua; frío, inerte, no le late el corazón, pero se ríe de sus bromas y aguarda paciente como cuando caminaban codo a codo por los pasillos hasta el elevador; como cuando lo esperaba en su oficina para ir juntos a casa cuando terminara el caso en el que estuviera trabajando.

Ha pagado tres días más de habitación pero no cree que vaya a quedarse tanto tiempo, porque ya está viejo, incluso si no es por completo la verdad, está cansado, cansado de pensar porque sabe que ahora es lo único que le queda; porque cinco meses y medio fueron como todos los años que le faltaba vivir; porque el dolor de su pierna no está ya ahí.  
Porque mira a Wilson, radiante, sentado en la silla y el brillo en sus ojos, el reflejo de él mismo, y la sonrisa de colmo que era sólo para él, y siempre fue un lisiado muy listo y muy rápido, caminar sin dolor no le cuesta trabajo, como si pudiera recordarlo y ya no se inclina para sostenerse al bastón, y piensa por última vez en si alguien lo recordará así como él recuerda a Wilson, de forma tan vivida incluso si no lo merece; no le importa si hay algo más allá o no, sólo sabe que por una vez va a dejar que Wilson lo arrastre en lugar de ser a la inversa, y el teléfono timbra pero él ya no contesta.


End file.
